The present disclosure relates to the assessment of various characteristics of tissues, including the size and dimensions of osteolytic lesions. Joint prostheses often include an articulating surface composed of a material designed to minimize the friction between components of the joint prostheses. For example, in a hip prosthesis the femoral component is comprised of a head (or ball) and a stem attached to the femur. The acetabular component is comprised of a cup (or socket) attached to the acetabulum and most often includes a polyethylene articulating surface. The ball-in-socket motion between the femoral head and the acetabular cup simulates the natural motion of the hip joint and the polyethylene surface helps to minimize friction during articulation of the ball and socket. However, this articulation has been shown to release submicron particle wear debris, often polyethylene wear debris. The release of this debris into the body has been shown to lead to the development of osteolytic lesions.
Current techniques for treating lytic and cancerous lesions include debriding the lesion and filling the remaining defect with graft materials. Currently surgeons lack a convenient and accurate way to confirm the exact location of the lesion, whether the lesion has been completely removed, and whether the remaining void has been properly filled with graft material. Further, advanced treatment options use osteoinductive and osteoconductive materials to heal the lesion. These materials require an accurate assessment of the volume and shape of the lesion to ensure that the appropriate amount of biological agent is introduced into the lesion to promote rapid bone growth and healing.
Therefore, there remains a need for improved instruments and methods of evaluating characteristics of tissue and, in particular, bone lesions.